Madeline and the Wedding
Madeline and the Wedding '''is a Season 3 '''episode. Summary Ms. Clavel takes the Girls out shopping in the neighborhood one morning. Before leaving, Madeline checks a tree hollow in the yard. She and Pepito have a friendly habit of leaving each other fun gifts there. The first stop at a flower shop owned by Madame LaFleur. She is a very busy woman and is unfortunately quite lonely. Madeline takes note of this and feels sorry for her. The Girls next visit the fruit shop, the butcher and finally the bakery owned by Monsieur LeDough. Like LaFleur, he is very busy and is also lonely. Madeline thinks about it and converses with Chloe about the situation. Just then Pepito rides by on his bike and asks if Madeline can come over to work on their clubhouse. Ms. Clavel agrees after Madeline is done with class. Madeline and Pepito spend the afternoon working on the club house. Pepito's cousin, Pablito is visiting from Spain. He watches them jealously, mad that Pepito is spending time with someone else. As Madeline heads home for dinner, she sees LaFleur and LeDough walking their separate ways home from work, both looking very sad and lonely. That night Madeline tells the other girls about the situation and suggests they try to get LaFleur and LeDough to meet. The Girls love the idea and commit to a plan to make it happen. The next morning Madeline leaves another gift in the tree hollow, but Pablito sees this. Madeline, Chloe and Monique attempt matchmaking. Madeline tries to get LaFleur to go to LeDough's shop, but she is not one for pastries. Chloe and Monique try to get LeDough to go to LaFleur's shop, but he is far too busy. The friends return to the House, dismayed their original plan failed. Madeline comes up with a new idea. She calls Genevieve. Madeline whispers the plan to Genevieve and sends her off the property as LaFleur and LeDough are walking home. The Girls publicly feign despair, as if Genevieve is out of control and about to run away. This attracts both the florist and the baker, as well as Pepito who springs into action to try and rescue Genevieve. Madeline tackles him to stop him, asserting that they have a plan. Pablito watches in amusement. LaFleur and LeDough finally jointly manage to catch Genevieve. The two meet for the first time, and quickly begin to like each other. Madeline thanks them for 'rescuing' Genevieve and invites them to have dinner at the old house. LaFleur and LeDough both realize they like the other's flowers and bread. They get to talking and realize they have a lot in common. The Girls are delighted to see the two bonding, and Madeline congratulates Genevieve on the successful operation. Next door, Pablito teases Pepito for having Madeline as a 'girlfriend,' angering Pepito. He shows Pepito that he found all of Madeline's little gifts from the tree hollow. Pepito asserts that Madeline is just his friend, not his girlfriend. Pablito asserts that "only sissies play with girls," causing Pepito much embarrassment. Back at the school, LaFleur and LeDough are leaving. They thank Madeline for dinner and then LeDough offers to walk LeDough home. Madeline is very satisfied and goes to check the tree hollow. However, she can't find a new gift. Disappointed, she leaves a note explaining the earlier altercation. Over the next few weeks, the florist and baker become closer. However, Pepito is no longer communicating with Madeline. One day, Pablito leaves a note in the tree hollow, crafting a mean prank. Meanwhile LeFleur and LeDough visit the house to announce that they have decided to get married and invite everyone to the wedding. The Girls and Ms. Clavel are ecstatic. Madeline runs over to invite Pepito to the wedding. However, Pepito turns her down, as well as an invitation to play later. Madeline walks back to the house upset. She checks the tree hollow and finds to her distress a note she believes is from Pepito that says he hates her. Madeline brews about the situation all day. That night the girls hold a mock wedding in gleeful anticipation of the real thing. They then see Madeline is not enjoying herself and ask what's wrong. Madeline tells them that Pepito has rebuffed her. They feel sorry for her and let her know she still has a friend in all of them. The next day Pepito and Pablito are working on the club house. However, Pablito is far from an architect. Pepito finally puts his foot down and tells Pablito he is no fun to play with. Meanwhile Chloe and Monique have decided to recycle the plan to reconnect Madeline and Pepito. They send Genevieve into the streets again and frantically call for help. Sure enough, Pepito and Madeline come to the scene. In the end, Genevieve 'catches' Pepito and Madeline inquires what happened. Madeline is understandably mad with Pepito and turns to leave with Genevieve. Pepito steps up and apologizes to Madeline for his cold attitude, explaining that Pablito told him that playing with girls was for sissies. Madeline scoffs at that notion and asks about the hateful note. Pepito knows he never wrote such a letter and deduces it was Pablito. Madeline and Pepito make amends for their argument and agree to fix the clubhouse. Out of sight, Monique and Chloe congratulate Genevieve. A while later the Group attends Madame LaFleur and Monsieur LeDough's wedding. It's a wonderful occasion with Pepito serving as the ring bearer and Genevieve as the flower girl. Madeline and Pepito's friendship is restored as they throw rice during the ceremony. Trivia * One of the Girls who appears during the bedroom sequence has never been seen among the Twelve. It's been speculated by fans that she is a relative of Monsieur LeDough or Madame LaFloeur. Gallery Pepito Blushing.png Madeline and the wedding girl.PNG Song "We'll Always Be There for You" Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes